A Fool By The Pool
by Bloodlustful
Summary: When Mercedes goes for a nice dip in the pool, Santana happens by and decides to use her decision and the bikini she wears to unload snide remarks galore onto her. But she's about to see just how quickly the tables can be turned.


Since the second season of Glee is almost over, and since I really liked that episode where Lauren thrashes Santana, I thought I'd give Mercedes a turn at it while portraying her in an all too awesome light!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Glee franchise.

A Fool By The Pool

It was a nice, beautiful, hot, sunny day at McKinley High School. And because of this, those who wished to stay for a bit after school and take a swim in the pool were allowed to. Mercedes was in the mood for a swim and feeling a lot more confident than she usually did, which was quite a statement, so she was one of the ones who signed up for a swim before going home. She'd also brought a bathing suit just in case this was to happen, a bikini, to be exact.

After putting on said bikini in the girl's locker room, she went out to take a swim with the others who had signed up for the swim. "Man, it's been a while since I last got to swim in the pool." she said. "And after a long, hot day like this, it's gonna feel so refreshing." Just as she entered the pool's gate, however, who should she see walking by her but Santana!

Of course, Santana noticed her, and stopped walking, turning to face Mercedes, though she did not take her backpack off of her back. Mercedes, as soon as she saw the sinister gleam in the eyes of her former rival and current fellow Glee club member, knew that nothing good was about to happen, so she turned around to face her. "Well, hello there, Jones." Santana said with a sneer. "Lopez." Mercedes said with a droll and blatant sarcasm to her voice. "What a nice surprise." "Yeah, I was just thinking the same." Santana said with just as much sarcasm.

"By the way," she added, "you're thinking of entering the pool, aren't you?" "Yeah, that's usually what someone who's wearing a bikini and going through the pool gate is doing." Mercedes replied. "I signed up for it, deciding I was in the mood, and feeling even more confident and brave than usual today." "Very surprising, I've got to say." Santana told her. "Because while we may be in the same Glee club now, that doesn't mean I've got to pull any punches with you. And frankly, I think it's safe to say you're being a fool by the pool."

"Come again?" Mercedes said, with a rather "what the hell" look on her face. "I mean, think about it." Santana said. "You're wearing nothing but a bikini, even though you're the second fattest, flabbiest girl in this school next to Lauren." She poked Mercedes in her belly button and also took a fistful of her fat, squishy belly to make her point. After slapping it lightly, she then said: "There are a lot of people who signed up for the pool today, and also quite a few of them have already gotten in. And you're entering where everyone enters and thus where everyone sees people come in."

She then walked around Mercedes, who, although very pissed off by the insults about her looks and weight being said by this bitch she barely tolerated, kept silent and waited for the right and precise moment, keeping her patience and mind in check. As soon as Santana was standing in front of the pool, Mercedes turned around so once more they were face to face, only now it was Santana in the gateway and Mercedes standing in the grass Santana had previously been walking on. After they gave each other a further glare, Santana kept up her insults.

"Long story short, there's no way in hell you'd be unseen. And who'd want to see a blubber blimp like you in a bikini? You'd drive everyone out of the pool! Not only this, but you've made a lot of smart moves in your life. Why you'd be this foolish, even with a confidence boost of sorts, baffles me. And then there's how, if you tried a cannonball, you'd create a fucking tsunami and empty the pool, and you'd end up looking like a beached whale. Does your dignity really mean that little to you? So, needless to say, you're really being a fool by the pool to do this!"

Then Santana, as if she hadn't been, as they say, "asking for it" enough, went even further when she put both her hands on Mercedes' belly and squeezed it, then poked it repeatedly and pinched her belly button. She added on after doing this: "And don't even get me started on how much of a laughingstock you'd be from then on out. So, if you want to maintain your reputation and/or hope to continue being respected, I suggest you go back to the girl's locker room and put on your clothes, then go home and forget about the pool. Because otherwise, from this day forward, you'll be known for being nothing more than a fool by the pool!"

Although Santana really liked this golden, virtually once in a lifetime opportunity to unload all of the disparaging, snide remarks she always wanted to onto Mercedes, there was one thing she didn't count on, especially since she was now so high up on her high horse she was practically touching the sky, so to speak. Mercedes had not only been biding her time very nicely, but she knew that now was the perfect time to strike. So, after Santana asked: "What'll it be, Mercedes? A walk to a still maintained future, or a dip into hell on Earth?"

Mercedes then gave Santana a death stare, followed by a smirk, and when Santana gave a quick shove for a gesture of further disrespect, Mercedes made her move. Putting all the rage she'd been holding back while waiting for the right moment, and converting it into anger energy, she threw a powerful uppercut punch which not only connected head on with Santana's jaw, but it sent her flying, with her backpack still on her back, and Santana's fall was only broken when she landed right into the pool, with a huge splash, much to everyone's alarm.

A moment later, she emerged so thoroughly drenched from head to toe that she looked as if she'd been standing under a waterfall. Further, her backpack was soaked from the inside out and all of her stuff in it was utterly ruined, especially that which was electronic. Everyone in the pool burst out laughing and Santana could not believe any of this. She was so humiliated that she couldn't speak, and she looked to Mercedes with an utterly shocked look upon her face.

"Surprise, Lopez!" Mercedes said, grinning evilly. "Bet you didn't count on that, did you? While you seemingly just poured insult after insult onto me and used my belly as your toy, I stored up how much anger you were filling me with until I had enough to make that punch as powerful as it was, then I waited until you were at your most cocky, overconfident and careless, plus were close enough to me for me to make my move. And now that it's worked like a charm, YOU'RE the one who'll be the laughingstock and butt of jokes, plus loses all her respect from now on. Not me, like you said it'd be. Pretty lousy, lame-ass prediction, if you ask me. Although, before I get into the pool myself, I'll admit you were right about one thing."

She then shook her belly some to show how little she gave a shit about Santana's insults and said: "There is indeed a fool by the pool here. And I'm talking to her!" She then gave Santana the middle finger and walked through the gate, getting into the pool where everyone cheered for her, congratulated her, gave her a high five and praised her with all sorts of lauding words. Never in her life had Santana felt more embarrassed, small or ironic as she did not, and though she got out of the pool after the shock wore off enough for her to move again, she knew she was in for one hell of a crappy day now that she was a soaking mess, her backpack's contents were ruined and her parents would absolutely KILL her when she got home.

She looked back to Mercedes, who was bowing down and saying: "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. If you think this is cool, just wait till you see me help my club in Nationals!" She was getting a lot of clapping from everyone, too. This unsurprisingly made Santana very livid. In her mind, Santana said viciously: "Enjoy this while you can, Jones, you corpulent bitch. I'm gonna tell what you did to Coach Sylvester, and since, despite my being a member of Glee now, she still likes me a lot more than she does you, we'll see who gets the last laugh THEN!" And she stormed off feeling as humiliated as she did soaked and full of fury. Meanwhile, Mercedes had the time of her life in the pool, and her giving Santana what for was talked about for weeks on end by everyone in McKinley high school.

THE END

So, how did you guys like it? I do hope it was a good read, especially so for anyone who is a Mercedes fan and/or hates Santana. Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
